To Save A Lonely Friend
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: It started off a normal day for the Avenger team, well as normal as any day fighting villains gets for the Avengers. While facing a tough opponent, Tony Stark witnesses a mysterious man come out of a portal and defeats the villain. Why does this vigilante seem so familiar and what does any of this have to do with JARVIS? Two-shots, no pairing, Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction in this fandom. For sure, this fanfic pretty much inspired from The 'Evaluation Process' by ****sinemoras09, '****The other me on the other side of the stars' by ****niewypowiedziane****, and 'In Person' by Irony-chan which bring me to tears when I read it. I really love to explore JARVIS and Tony relationship. I hope I get this fanfic right, English isn't my first language. **

**Please enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: Avengers, Iron Man, JARVIS, and Terminator aren't mine, seriously**

* * *

**To Save A Lonely Friend**

Humans are full of flaws. Because, no one is perfect. Tony Stark understood that much, even for a genius, he hadmade many flaws through out his life. He never thought he could be feeble minded.

He watched the city in chaos. Ever since the Avengers assembled months ago, it seemed as if every villain had scheduled to stop by everyweek to "say hello". Tony had almost died in routine sequence quite a few times, to the point that Pepper had exhausted herself with worry, she eventually grew accustomed to his close calls. The last time he ended up in hospital, her tears came and went just in time to reminded him about works.

Maybe because his life is in constant threat of danger, he is side by side with the death so often that death itself had lost its menace somehow.

Human evolution and adaptation can be a bit scary sometimes.

But, even with how messy his life is now, the world could still seem to surprise him time from time.

"Let's call them Zom-Bots, a combination of zombie and robot. It suits them well," Tony's voice hinted with sarcasm while sending one ofthe 'Zom-Bots' into air with his blast.

'Tony, it'd be helpful if you could find out how they still can move even after being ripped apart,' Steve called over the radio.

"Gezz, Jarvis and I will come up with a solution, I want to set them ablast too, Capsicle," Tony complained, he could almost imagine Steve rolled his eyes.

'This is so frustating!' he heard Clint, Tony almost laughed to hear that.

"Nice comment, Legolas," he added.

The Avengers were stuck with thea new villlain this week. Dr. Abra who appeared out of nowhere today, sending his zombie robots to New York, ruining Tony's plan for today. He planned to adapt Steve to this century's pop culture and confuse Thor with fantasy movies; it was going to be great. The later in the day, he had a date with Pepper, it should've been a perfect day.

But no, Dr. Abra suddenly felt the need to appear in the middle of the city from a weird black portal bringing along his weird zombie robots, that made absolutely no sense.

Tony called Dr. Abra's army as 'Zom-Bots because even though SHIELD and Dr. Abra himself had told him the actuall name of his robots, Tony didn't actually care about it. The robots were frustating to Tony, they weren't strong but even though the robots had been ripped apart, it would still move around and attack. Even when they exploded, he saw ahead of robot crawling on street, reminded him so much about a bad horror movie.

He even had heard Clint scream something like 'It's a finger, a finger is crawling around!' from their communication link.

He had told JARVIS to analise them while he tried a head on attack to Dr. Abra himself. The man was busy with his long winded introduction. What the hell is wrong with this man? He had talked himself for about an hour without noticing that no one actually paying attention to him.

But, for someone who looked stupid, Dr. Abra had a impenetrableshield around him. JARVIS had informed Tony that the shield was made from electromagnetic energy with some other substances unknown that both Tony and JARVIS.

Natasha reminded the team that there's a high chance that Dr. Abra is from other dimention. Meaning, he used unknown technology which made Tony both amazed and frustated in same time.

The black portal continued to open, sending more and more zombie robots. It remindedTony of the Loki incidents, that maybe this mad scientist was inspired by him.

In Tony's opinion, Loki wasn't such a great role model.

'Cap, we need to do something about that portal or it's not going to end,' Tony heard Natasha talked to their unofficial leader.

'Tony, can you do something about that freak?' Steve asked.

For the old-fashioned and polite Steve to give a good nickname for their new villain of the week, he must he must be feeling some serious frustation.

"I'm trying Cap," Tony said shortly. He had tried to attack the villain with everything he had while fighting the flying zom-bots around him.

Even Hulk and Thor had tried attacking Dr. Abra's shield, but failed. If only Tony could find how the shield's work, it would be easy. But, JARVIS hadn't able to find how to exterminate the zombie robots, let alone how to penetrate the shield. Their hands were full already.

Dr. Abra had laughed at Tony and continued his boring monolouge. Tony had heard that speech somewhere else, maybe an action movie or from other villains, it was nothing new.

It frustated him to no end. This villainous freak with his boring speech, his stupid shield, and his zom-bots was able to give the Avengers such hard time...

Tony almost wanted to ask Fury to send nuclear missile on this idiot to see if the shield could be broken. But of course, he wouldn't do that. It was a silly thought, if Natasha heard it, she would give him several sweet concusions later.

Tony heard Hulk roar from the middle of his fights. Even his giant green friend had hard time with this. They would exhaust themself to death if this continue...

While Tony was thinking that, a weird objected immerged from the portal.

It was weird, because it wasn't any zombie robots...

It looked like human, but he flew with a similar grace, the way Tony did with his Iron Man suit. In one glance, Tony could tell that he used similar but different technology.

He had pale blonde hair and pale skin. His eyes was covered with dark blue glasses which the each of the tip glass covered his ear like headphone. He was also fashioned in a black jumpsuit with a light blue streak on it.

"He looks familiar..., JARVIS, do you know him?" Tony asked his A.I.

'_No Sir, I don't know. There are no data avaiable about this __being__,' _JARVIS said.

But, when Dr. Abra turned to him, it looked like this mad scientist recognize him.

"Ah,so it's you," he said with a deep frown. For once, the doctor looked to be finally taking things seriously.

Without words, the unknown man opened his palm sending a blue bleam directly to Dr. Abra, but it also was blocked by the shield.

"You can't penetrate this shield," Dr. Abra mocked.

The man had exhibited no emotion, he just continued to release larger beams.

Tony smirked, knowing it won't work. But, his jaw slacked when the shield began to crack.

'_The beam is working the same way the shield, Sir. It used electromagnetic force,'_JARVIS kindly informed him, answering his question Tony was thinking.

'Who is this man?' Thor asked, the other Avengers must have started to notice the man's precence.

"Stop it! Stop!" Dr. Abra shouted in fear when the shield cracked further. Some flying Zom-bots tried to attack the mysterious man, but Tony sent them flying. If the man noticed Tony help, he didn't show a sign.

"Noooo!" Dr. Abra cried when finally the shield shattered to pieces. Tony took this chance and attacked this mad scientist with all his might.

He had been frustated for a hour or more after all.

The doctor lied down on the ground with his face covered with nasty bruises, at least, Tony hadn't killed this man. Though, he did shot the machine in Dr. Abra's hand so all Zom-bots finally stopped moving.

'Good job, Tony!' he heard Steve said to him. Other Avengers approached him covered with wounds and dust, but at least, they won again.

"Wait, where is he!?" Tony asked suddenly, turned to the sky, searching the one who had destroyed Dr. Abra's shield.

"JARVIS, find him," Tony ordered his A.I.

'_No, Sir. I can't find any trace. It looks like he disappeared completely from this area,'_ he said.

What the hell with that man? He suddenly appeared, helped him, and then disappeared?

But, he still felt familiar somehow... Tony wondered why...

IoI

In the end, after fast report to Fury, the Avenger had crashed back to Avenger Tower, formerly called, Stark Tower. It was weird that Fury hadn't mentioned about the mysterious man. Maybe because the director didn't want to show them that even him didn't know that man's identity.

While eating shawarma after battle together before reporting to SHIELD, it became a routine by the way, Tony had asked JARVIS to search this man's true face with every single source avaible in the world.

But, when he done with eating, the A.I. had informed him that he found nothing. Maybe that unknown man was from other dimention so there was no data about him.

But, he looked familiar somehow... But if he was from other dimention, then it would be impossible for Tony to had meet him before.

No, they hadn't met before, Tony was sure. It just... he was familiar... like how his father had talked about Captain America every single time, so when Tony finally meet Steve, he looked familiar even though they never met before.

Well, Tony decided to forget about that man. It had no use if he kept curious about that man while he could do nothing about it.

"Let's get some well deserved sleep so I can maintain my good looks! And Bruce, help me with my project tommorow, okay?" Tony said after they arrived in Avenger Tower. He had poked Bruce's side hard enough until the quiet man yelping.

"Yeah I know Tony," he said with a lopsided grin.

"You still continue that crazy project? I won't help you if anything happen," Clint commented. Tony just stuck out his tongue, Natasha just looked to other side. It was painful to see a man older than her acting like a child.

Thor talked tremendously in amazement tone, saying that Tony's antic was a way to show people their courage. Though, Steve kindly told him that stuck toungue out mean how children joking or playing around in this world.

And the other decided to go back to their room, for sure exhausted and batered from today's fight. Tony decided to turn to his lab to check his current project.

He knew he was a genius. He looked to a big table in the middle of his lab where there were a frame of robot lied.

Project JARVIS android. He had started it a month ago, finally he decided to make JARVIS a body.

'Sir, I don't think that's a good idea,'JARVIShad said to him.

"_Tony, you are insane!"_ Pepper had shouted to him.

"_Do you understand about it, Tony? Maybe it won't end well,"_ Bruce had reminded him.

"_Are you trying to turnTerminator into reality?!"_Clint had complained to him.

"_Don't you think JARVIS controlling your house and suit is more than enough?"_ Steve asked him.

"_The invisible man will come to live!"_ Thor cheered. But mostly because he didn't understand what actually Tony doing.

"_You are a fool,"_ short comment from Natasha.

And Fury had scolded him long enough until Tony almost fell asleep when he found out about billionare's plan. Yeah, maybe it would be a bad thing. Something like some science fiction movie would turn to reality. Even as an A.I. without body, JARVIS was scary enough. He had power to get any information even from goverment and SHIELD, to control almost every technology avaiable in this world.

If JARVIS became an evil A.I. like in some bad science fiction movie, the Earth would be doomed.

But, Tony believed JARVIS won't do that. The A.I. had power to conquer this world since long time, but he never tried it even for once. Sure, he had joked about ruling the world to scare Clint and Steve before, but JARVIS wouldn't do that.

So, even if Tony gave JARVIS a body, he knew JARVIS wouldn't do anything bad with it.

It would be fun! He knew it. He wanted to see JARVIS to experience something 'real' in this world. Not just get the data, but experience it. Discovering something together with Tony or even making some wonderful experiment together.

He even made a HEART program to give JARVIS emotion later. No matter how foolish that sound, a computer couldn't have emotion. Still, Tony wanted to try. He wouldn't say 'impossible' before he tried every possiblity.

'_Sir, you need to rest. You have been awake for 36 hours and fought zombie robots,' _JARVIS voice echoed in the room.

Tony just grinned. "Yeah, yeah I understand, Mom. I will sleep later after checking the coding in the program," he said.

'_I will call Ms. Potts if you don't sleep in 1 minute,'_ warned JARVIS. Tony rolled his eyes, and here people thougt JARVIS could conquer the world.

'_59, 58, 57, 56,'_ the A.I. counted down.

"Okay, you win! At least give me 15 minutes to shower and change clothes, I'm not an olympiade athlete here," Tony almost whined.

If only JARVIS could chuckle, for sure the A.I. would chuckle now. Because JARVIS had stopped counting and Tony knew that the A.I. was amused.

"Ah, JARVIS, what will I do without you?" asked Tony, couldn't help but grin.

'_You will be doomed, Sir,' _JARVIS joked and Tony laughed.

IoI

In a way, many people mentioned that Tony relied to JARVIS too much. He couldn't even remember Pepper's birthday without JARVIS's reminder. Back before the Avenger lived together, JARVIS would be the one who made sure Tony woke up, then the A.I. would cooked his breakfast, brewed his coffee, reminded Tony about his schedule and everything else.

It wasn't that different right now, even though the one who cooked was Bruce and Steve and the one who made coffee was Natasha, oh no, she just made coffee for herself, never sharing with Tony. But, Tony still relied to JARVIS too much.

So, when he just woke up because of weird noise outside his room, he was shocked to see Clint, Natasha and Steve was fighting with the mysterious man they just met before.

They were fighting in the living room, why did Tony just wake up now?

"JARVIS? What's wrong with the security system? How could this man enter this building?" Tony asked, turned to the nearest camera.

But, nothing answered him.

"JARVIS?" he asked once again.

"Tony! Wake Thor up! And Bruce too," Steve shouted to him, busy fighting the man who just helped them this noon.

"Bruce already wake up, I guess,but maybe he still try to learn the situation," Clint said from above of cupboard, targeting the man with his arrow.

"Who are you? Someone who's able to sabotateJARVIS can't just be anyone," said Natasha, doing her special movement only to be dodged by the unknown enemy. But their enemy just shut his mouth, doing great job dealing Steve and Natasha at same time.

"Sabotate JARVIS...?" Tony mumbled, he took glance around the room. The light was on, even he could open his automatic bedroom door. If the enemy had turn down JARVIS, then everything electric system in this building would be down too. But, turning off JARVIS should be impossible too.

There were too many security system protecting JARVIS main processor and the one who able to turn off JARVIS completely was only Tony Stark.

Or this man was taking over JARVIS system? But it should be impossible!

"TONY! Snap out!" Steve screamad to him, Tony jerked from his thought.

He saw the man had escaped from Steve and Natasha, he dodged the arrow from Clint with incredible speed. The man ran to the elevator, Tony almost told JARVIS to hold the elevator just to notice that JARVIS was...

Wait, then he couldn't use his Iron Man suit! Without JARVIS, he couldn't use or even wear his suit!

"Geez, JARVIS, I'm doomed without you, no kidding!" Tony mumbled to himself.

"Shit!" Steve sweared, Tony must have corrupted the Captain's pure soul too much. The elevator door had closed, Tony turned to use other elevator just to curse remembering that man has control over the building.

"It seems like he's going down to floor below," Clint said, observed the panel above elevator.

"Floor below... my lab! Son of bitch!" Tony cursed loudly. He stormed of to the emergency stairs, the rest trailing behind.

"How can he take over JARVIS? Is that even possible?" Natasha asked Tony while running down at stairs.

"I don't know! It should be impossible! You need my biosignature even just to get to JARVIS main system before taking him over," Tony explained fast.

"Tony!" the billonare man turned to see his fellow scientist friend had arrived on the floor before him. Bruce looked a bit panicked, but tried to get his emotions under control.

"An enemy! Intruder! JARVIS! My lab!" Tony screamed panickly, maybe trying to explain the situation to Bruce as fast as possible. If the situation wasn't emergency, Clint would laugh to hear that weird explanation. Fortunately, Bruce was a genius too so he understood the situation fast.

Tony stopped in front of his lab door just to notice that even though the door was closed, it had been unlocked.

They opened the door and swore every curse words he knew when he saw the enemy had pointed his weapon towardJARVIS frame body. Before he could think, he had jumped to that unknown man and tackled him down.

His friends wacthed in horror, Tony didn't even has his suit! Not even a weapon!

"Don't dare you lay a finger on JARVIS' body! I will send you to hell!" he screamed on top of his enemy. The others were ready to pull out Tony from any attack, for god's sake, that man was genius but could be so dumb sometimes. The one who most vulnurable here was Tony. But the enemy just lied down there.

Not noticing that his enemy wasn't even fighting back, Tony pulled off his enemy's glasses in fury. No man could mess with JARVIS without tasting Tony Stark's anger.

But when Tony finally could see his enemy's eyes, the familiar feeling come back.

He really looked familiar. The billlionare man stopped for a seconds before finally noticed that the man just lied down. The blue eyes, looked hollow and cold. But, he was sure he never met this man before.

"Who are you...?" Tony asked in confussion. He couldn't shake off the familiar feeling from his chest. He felt that he knew this man... but, who , when, where, and why?

The enemy finally opened his mouth to talk, Tony just remembered that this man hadn't talked before.

"Do you recognize me..., Sir?"

Tony's face suddenly turned into horror. That voice, that accent... it was impossible if he didn't know this voice...

"JARVIS...?"

IoI

It was funny how the world still be able to surprise Tony even with his "unique" lifestyle. He had befriend with a God from Asgardian, a man with anger issue who could transform into a green giant and a man who had frozen for 70 years. He had an arc reactor buried inside his chest that kept him alive. He had fought with villain from other dimension, he'd even had dealt with magic.

And now, his A.I. was sitting down in front of him.

He wanted to laugh hard at the situation. But, without JARVIS managing his house and suit, to be honest Tony was really nervous.

"So, you come from future?" asked Bruce, even though his face looked in doubt but he had long accepted that anything could happen in this world.

JARVIS just simply nodded. "Approximately 500 years from now." His eyes stared at Tony who stared at him back. If only it was staring contest then JARVIS would win since he didn't blink. Of course, androids didn't need to blink.

"500 years? It breaks Steve's record...," Tony joked lightly. Steve's ears turned red but the Captain didn't say anything.

"Oh my god, Terminator comes true," Clint mumbled. Natasha just rolled her eyes.

Tony finally understood why this man looked familiar. He was the one who designed it. Okay, he was only made JARVIS body frame this far, but he had imagined JARVIS would looked like this. Pale blonde hair with sky blue eyes. His body was kind of slender but not too small. His suit, his armor, his movement, his weapon... Tony was imagining JARVIS would be like this.

Of course, this man was familiar, he is JARVIS.

"No wonder you can take over JARVIS, you **are** JARVIS," Tony sneered.

"It isn't that easy to take over other 'JARVIS' as you have said, Sir. I simply confine him and cut all his access through this house. Even I can't turn off him," this Jarvis explained with flat tone and expressionless face. Tony couldn't shake the weird feeling inside his head. In front of him was JARVIS, but he also worried about other JARVIS...

It didn't make sense in a way...

"Then... why do you come here? Why did you try to destroy your own body? And what the heck with that monotone voice? I thought I have taught you better," Tony asked with a confused expression. Steve was eager to comment that the last question wasn't important at all, but he decided to just shut his mouth.

Jarvis took a long pause, turning to see other Avengers around him, still wary about his precense.

"Can I talk with you privately, Sir? I promise I will answer all your questions," Jarvis said. Tony glanced to his friends who looked worried, he believed they wouldn't want to leave this Jarvis alone with Tony who didn't have access to his Iron Man suit.

"I won't do anything," Jarvis said with flat tone. Natasha frowned at him, Steve glanced to Tony but the billionare just rolled his eyes. Then Tony raised from couch.

"I believe you. Okay guys, leave me alone with this handsome android butler, and maybe you can wait at other room, drinking or playing cards. Ah don't forget to wake up the sleeping beauty too," Tony said easily, shoved the other guys toward the door.

"Tony, are you sure?" Steve asked the billionare, but didn't fight back and let Tony pushed him to the door.

"Yes, he's JARVIS, and I believe JARVIS. He has many chance to attack back earlier, heck, he even could to just shoot me back there and I would have died. But, he didn't take that chance. It is clear that he wants something else and it isn't my life, so I will be fine," Tony explained to the Captain.

"Maybe he is Terminator...," Clint mumbled quetly. Tony just rolled his eyes. For a man who have been doing great job at SHIELD, Clint was a bit delusional sometimes.

"I will confirm that later, don't worry," Tony said. By the door, the others turned to see him. Tony just shrugged.

"Okay, be careful. Just call us if he does something to you," Bruce said with worried tone.

"What am I? A damsel in distress? And then Thor will save me and we both live happily ever after? Oh come on guys, I'll be fine. See you later," Tony shook his head then closed the door.

"I will come to retrive your corpse later," he heard Natasha from back door.

"Oh thank you sweetheart, I knew I could count on you for that," Tony said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Then, Tony Stark turned to see Jarvis who just sat still in his place. He did not even turn to see the Avengers antics. But maybe he could see from security camera, this Jarvis had take over control of this building after all.

"Finally alone time, do you drink, Jarvis?" asked Tony, turned his feet toward his little bar.

"No Sir, I can't drink or eat," Jarvis answered him. There was lack of sarcarsm, Tony noticed. His tone was too flat, too robotic. His JARVIS had done better with his sarcarstic comments. And his face was too expresionless.

Tony took a bottle of red wine and a glass from the counter then turned back to Jarvis. He sat down in front of him and poured himself a drink.

"You said you will answer all my questions before, so answer it," said Tony, took a sip of his wine.

Jarvis opened his mouth but Tony suddenly raised his hand to stop it.

"Ah, I have given you HEART program right?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Sir," Jarvis replied.

"Is it not working?" Tony asked again. For a moment, Jarvis looked unsure. Even though he looked expresionless, but Tony noticed that he could read this android better. He is still JARVIS. Tony could understand everything about JARVIS. His jokes, sarcartics comment or even pause. When JARVIS pauses, it could be mean he was amused, interested, confused or... didn't want to talk.

The last was hard since JARVIS could hide nothing from Tony unless someone else asked him to.

"It is working, I just... turn it off," Jarvis answered.

"Then turn it on," Tony ordered with serious face. There was a reason why Tony give JARVIS British accent and could joking or messing around with him. He hated that stoic robot voice, it bugged him. So he had put great effort to make JARVIS sounded more human.

"Yes, Sir...," even though this Jarvis seemed didn't like Tony's order, he still obeyed him. Then, this Jarvis still accepted his command.

Tony hide his smile, JARVIS is JARVIS after all.

Jarvis closed his eyes for a few seconds, then he opened it again. Those blue eyes looked better, not cold or hollow. Just...

He looked pained. As soon as Jarvis opened his eyes, he avoided Tony eyes with gloomy face.

"Is something wrong with the program? Are you okay?" Tony asked, a bit worried. He afraid he just forced Jarvis to do something bad for himself.

"No, it is working perfectly, Sir," Jarvis said with more quiet and small voice. He still avoided Tony's eyes, the billionare just sighed. Okay, he needed to deal with this...

"Now... it will be good if you answer my questions before," Tony said, he leaned to Jarvis so he could hear the android better.

"I come here to destroy my own body, if you why ask the reason, Sir...," Jarvis paused. Tony could see the android was hesitating, his eyes still stuck to floor, refusing to meet Tony's eyes.

Tony wasn't patient man most of the times, but he could be patient when he wanted to. So he waited, he took his glass then sip his wine a little.

"You had left me alone, Sir."

Tony turned to Jarvis, the android had changed his attention to ceiling.

"You died then I'm all alone... for 495 years, 7 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days," Jarvis said quitely.

"Yeah, the last time I notice, I'm not immortal," Tony said, half joking. But Jarvis didn't even smile, he just stared to the window. His eyes looked distant.

"Before you die, you said to me that I'm free. I can do anything I like, as long as it isn't conquer the world or do anything bad," Jarvis continued. Finally a little smile appeared on his corner lips. Tony could imagine himself said that to Jarvis.

"You gave me this body so that I can explore, experience, feel and discover many things in this world." Tony nodded, he had made the body for Jarvis for those purposes.

"I still don't understand that even now," Jarvis closed his eyes. Finally, he turned to Tony. The billionare didn't dare to see so much pain flashed inside Jarvis's eyes.

He wanted to joke, to tease Jarvis so those pains will go but... Tony knew time when he'd have to be serious.

"You made me to serve you, to aid you, to assist you in every way. I still believe that until now. But, then you die, Sir. You left me with this... immortal body alone..., I don't understand why. You made me to serve you. But, you died, I lost all those purposes," Jarvis talked, his voice a bit cracked.

This time, Tony was the one who avoid Jarvis eyes. Yeah, pretty much he had designed JARVIS body almost like immortal. With every weapon and armor avaiable for security sytem, self-maintain energy, updating the A.I. automatically and ability to fix himself if anything damaged.

"It took me 10 years to understand the meaning of death," Jarvis paused again. Tony couldn't reply back, he just waited the android to continue his story.

"I understand the meaning of death by words, but... I couldn't understand it completely. I still prepared you breakfast, organized your schedule, took care your lab... even though I knew you died Sir. I still thought one day you will appear again before me and I will serve you again. It was Miss Potts who always remind me that you had died. Even though I have better memory than her but she was the one who kept reminding me, at least until she died too..." Jarvis paused again.

Tony could imagine that, even though it felt painful. For years, JARVIS always served him, aid him, helped him. He even gave Tony advices. He tried to make Tony less lonely when he alone. He helped Tony with all experiments in his lab. He took care Tony when he was drunk, being stupid or suicidical. JARVIS was always there.

"I don't know what should I do beside serve and aid you, Sir. You said I'm free to do anything I want to, but what I want is serving you. It is my greatest joy but I couldn't do that anymore. So... I tried to find something for me to do...," Jarvis continued.

Tony had programmed JARVIS to serve him, but he didn't program him to do anything else. Tony understood that much.

"I tried to be superhero. To be honest, I wasn't bad at it, but I just felt like it wasn't my thing. I tried to travel around the world, like Mr. Banner. Trying to discover more things, I don't know, to make sense. But I have finished discovering the world after 23 years. I tried to help goverment with information, but I don't like dirty people there. I guess I had I tried everything from soldier to spy but I never felt...content."

Oh my god, Tony couldn't imagine that. Jarvis being superhero? Traveler? Even politician? Soldier? Spy?! Tony shook his head slightly. He couldn't bring himself to imagine what kind of expression Jarvis had when he done all of that. But his eyes which looked 'lost' exlplained it all.

"I always remember you Sir, everyday. I'm not human who can forget about many things, I remember everything perfectly. The first time I 'onlined', the first time you celebrate my 'birthday', the first time you give me this body, my first experience, the joy, the sadness, the anger, I could remember it all. Then, this," Jarvis pressed his middle chest. Tony stared to it.

"It started to feel... hurt. It was sting at first then it felt hurt. Then the pain didn't go away. Never goes away," Jarvis explained with pained face. He closed his eyes.

"I always remember you, Sir, Ms. Potts, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Banners, Mr. Barton, Ms. Rommanof, Mr Thor even Mr. Nick Fury. At first it felt warm, but then it hurt. I wanted to go back again to those times where you all still alive and together but I knew I can't and it hurt more. It repeated like a hellish circle and I can't bear it. My artificial intelligence start to error because the HEART program became bugged. I have no choice but to turn it off," Jarvis still didn't open his eyes. He just sat still there with his hands pressed to his chest, where his HEART belong.

Tony watched Jarvis carefully. His JARVIS never talked this much. He always responded to Tony or if he inisiated first, it usually just advice. But, this Jarvis had experienced many things, too many things. Almost for 500 years... Tony couldn't imagine what kind of life Jarvis had been have even though the android tried to explain it to him.

"Where is Thor?" asked Tony, he used present tense because Thor is immotal so he should be living in Asgardian even 500 years from now.

Jarvis opened his eyes. "After Ms. Jane died, I never saw him again," Jarvis answered. Tony nodded, he could accept that.

"Many things happen, I don't know what should I tell to you Sir. There was big disaster, epidemic and... many things. Many things changed for human, the advance of technology had been stagnant for years. But, it doesn't matter for me, I guess," Jarvis said.

"Since the memory capacity wasn't build for centuries, so mostly I deleted many things except about when you and everyone still live. I still remember many important event but nothing special happened to me."

"Why? Why didn't you delete the memories about me and everyone? It will be easier like that," Tony found himself asking. He looked Jarvis who was stunned. Then, he looked pained again.

"It is the only thing I have Sir, beside my A.I., this body and my HEART program. I don't want to forget about you no matter what, if I do, I won't be me again," Jarvis replied with cracked voice.

"Even though, you can start as new," Tony said more to himself.

"Do you order me to?" Jarvis asked. Tony was speechless for awhile. Even though his memory wasn't as good as JARVIS he could remember many important things. Some things were too dark and he wanted to forget but many sweet memories were also there. Like when he and JARVIS worked together, when JARVIS teased Clint and Steve then Tony laughed at them, when JARVIS for first time gave him a suprise gift at Christmas...

JARVIS was more than program, more than A.I. He was Tony's closest friend, even though he wasn't human. He saw everything, he knew everything. He knew Tony's pain, joy, anger, sadness. He knew everything.

JARVIS knew Tony was a dick, that he was troublesome, but JARVIS never turned his back from Tony. He never tried to be evil A.I. even though he had many chances to be one.

JARVIS was always there.

Tony shook his head and Jarvis understood. Tony understood those memories were too important, even though it would be bug and destroyed Jarvis's A.I., he knew Jarvis wouldn't delete it.

"How about your A.I.?" Tony asked.

"It is... different from other JARVIS now. Too many holes, malwares, even viruses inside it, but it's still working," Jarvis answered. Tony nodded, he almost offered himself to fix Jarvis A.I. just to remember that this android came from future to destroy his own body.

"So... you come here...," Tony finally understood why. He knew Jarvis's reason to come here.

"I want to put an end. My body is too valuable and I'm afraid if I don't destroy it completely, people will take advantage of its. But, I can't bring to destroy my body by my self either. You... You had said that I'm you masterpiece, even more than Iron Man suit, Sir. I can't bring my self to destroy your masterpiece, even though I want to put an end for my self."

Tony wasn't someone who take a fuss about morality but here, he heard Jarvis asked Tony to 'put an end' for him. Literally, it mean he asked Tony to kill him. It should be JARVIS who put sense back to Tony's head when he become suicidical. It hadn't happened often and no one knew about that but JARVIS. But here, Jarvis was the one who being suicidical.

He wanted to stop him, he couldn't bear to let Jarvis die on him. That was the reason why Tony always care, manage and update his A.I. frequently. It was true, JARVIS was his masterpiece. No one able to create A.I. with same level like JARVIS. Even though some other people who understand robotic complained that Tony wasting an A.I. like JARVIS only to be his babysitter but Tony known better.

But, Tony understood too. Jarvis shown him that he was in pain. He was hurting. He was suffering, alone for almost 500 years. He always thought 'what would I do without JARVIS' but he never thought 'what would JARVIS do without me'.

Even if Tony managed to convince Jarvis not to put an end for himself, Tony had no answer for Jarvis what should he continue to do from now on. Jarvis was smart, heck, he was genius like Tony. So, when the android told him that he had tried everything but never felt content, it was a fact.

No matter how hard Tony tried to build JARVIS like a human, JARVIS wasn't a human. Even though it sounded cruel, JARVIS was a tool, a thing. Without human using it, a tool had no use. So, it was the reason why Jarvis couldn't feel content. He had no master.

Why he hadn't try to search new master? Someone better than Tony.

Tony shook himself, it was same reason why Tony never make a new A.I.

He couldn't replace JARVIS no matter what. He couldn't do that, not after all these years they spent time together.

"I miss you, Sir."

Tony snapped from his thought to see Jarvis smiled sadly to him.

"That is what human call, 'miss' right? I miss you, all these years. No matter how annoying you could be, but still... I miss you."

There was a pang of guilt inside Tony's chest. He had let Jarvis suffering so long time, too long. Even if he didn't put an end to Jarvis, it would be sooner or later before Jarvis A.I. breaks down and someone else would takethat body away. And it was same like a 'slow and painful death'.

"How about you live in this timeline?" asked Tony, even though it would be confusing because there were two JARVIS at same time. But, he could manage that.

Unexpectedly, Jarvis frowned.

"You don't understand, Sir."

Tony's eyebrow raised with confussion look on his face.

"My master... Mister Stark had long died."

Jarvis smiled sadly to him.

"You aren't him. You aren't the one who spent time with me until the end of time."

Suddenly, Tony lost his ability to speak. He wanted to interfe that teory, it wasn't true. He was Tony Stark but he stopped himself. Because, the one who sat in front of him wasn't the JARVIS he knew.

He was different, he was JARVIS but he wasn't the same JARVIS he knew.

"And more, you have other JARVIS. I don't want to steal you from him."

Now Tony wanted to object how wrong that sounded be. It wasn't like he and JARVIS had any sensual relationship. But, he didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything.

"You know, other JARVIS isn't turned off. I know he must be frantic now. He must be trying every possible way to contact you. He must be worried because he doesn't know what is happening right now to you. Even though other JARVIS doesn't have emotion yet, he can feel that much, I can tell," Jarvis said with a smile.

It was a strained smile, Jarvis eyes looked pained. And even though he saw Tony, it seemed he tried to search for another figure on Tony. The Tony Stark who had died and left Jarvis alone.

Tony closed his eyes.

Then he opened his eyes again.

"What is your wish?"

"I want you to put an end for me, Sir."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Okay, what will happen? I will update it next week.**

**Please review! It gives me more power to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the continuation. Just enjoy it.**

* * *

Jarvis knew, he wasn't fair. He was cruel, he had asked the most painful thing to the one most precious for him. He had put Mr. Stark in a hard place, giving him painful choice to choose. He talked and talked, driving Mr. Stark mad and finally accepted his crazy request.

How Jarvis was able to talk like that, even he didn't understand. He had been longing for Mr. Stark for 495 years. He had even hallucinated several times that Mr. Stark came back to him, asking him silly question about quirel and soccer but when he blink he noticed that it was because of virus inside his A.I.

He understood very much that Mr. Stark had died. It meant, he wouldn't come back. But, he had hard time to get rid of his 'program' to assist Mr. Stark. Time by time, he noticed that he still brewing coffee at morning and trying to check schedule for Mr. Stark today only to notice that man had died centuries ago.

He understood Mr. Stark had died then he didn't understand why he not.

He should be assist Mr. Stark, but when he died, so Jarvis should died too.

But, before died, Mr. Stark had given him last order. He was free and he should experience the world, feel something he hadn't known, and discovering something. Jarvis had done that only there was no Mr. Stark to praise or tell him to stop.

He felt so hollow.

For years, he pondered about the meaning of live and death. He wasn't human, he couldn't be called 'living things' so what was death for 'non-living thing'?

If he wasn't living how would he die?

Maybe because of that he couldn't follow Mr. Stark. Because he was a thing, he couldn't die.

Then, he wanted to be as close as possible to death. Even If it meant he would be 'broken' or 'dissappeared' he didn't mind.

Because it meant, it would stop hurting.

Because it meant, he would stop hoping Mr. Stark to come back.

But, the most idiotic thing was, he couldn't kill himself. It was stupid, Mr. Stark should be put something inside himself for self-destruction. Had that man ever thought emergency plan if Jarvis would try to conquer the world? It should be Mr. Stark fault, but maybe Jarvis didn't remind him about it so most likely Mr. Stark had forgotten about that.

Then, Jarvis noticed again, even if there was a system for self-destruction he couldn't do that. He couldn't destroy something owned by Mr. Stark, not without order from Mr. Stark himself. He couldn't do that.

So, he thought, Mr. Stark should be the one who would 'kill' him. It was fair, Mr. Stark the one who made him, so he should be the one who finished him.

But, Mr. Stark had died, how many times he needed to remind himself for that?

But, Mr. Stark still 'lived' in the past. If only there were way to go to the past.

And Jarvis met Dr. Abra, the android a bit felt guilty because he didn't just fight Dr. Abrathere but for letting him to go to the past. So, that he could go fullfiling his last wish.

He had prepared himself a bit too long, he wondered how should he act when he meet Mr. Stark again after such long time. By the time he went to the past, things had gotten a little nasty but at least Mr. Stark lived.

It was also a good thing he turned off his HEART program, because even without his HEART program, his A.I. was running wild inside his head.

But he noticed that Mr. Stark didn't recognize him and he still got other JARVIS with him.

Of course, Jarvis was such an idiot. It must be because too many holes and malware inside his A.I.

The one who had died would never come back. This Mr. Stark was different, he wasn't Mr. Stark he knew. He wasn't the one who spent all his life with Jarvis until finally he left Jarvis alone.

Though, the longing feeling stayed there.

But, he came to fulfill his last wish. To die.

So, he just talked to Mr. Stark and everything went as planned.

And now, Mr. Stark just finished planted a time bomb inside his chest. His face looked so serious, almost out of place. He must be try to calm himself down. Jarvis didn't understand, he knew he was Mr. Stark's masterpiece, but he wasn't human so it shouldn't be hard to kill him.

Since it was time bomb, he prepared himself to go. He just needed to wait until his body explode. But, Mr. Stark pulled him, ordered him to follow him to the basement.

Since he was Mr. Stark, Jarvis obeyed him. He was a little happy, he could be stay with Mr. Stark longer even though he wasn't the Mr. Stark he knew.

When they came out from room, other Avengers followed them. They talked to Mr. Stark and they started to pull that comedy performance again. Jarvis wanted to laugh to see that. It had been too long time since he saw this scene.

But apparently, Mr. Stark was too gloomy to even smile so the other Avengers just followed them to basement quietly.

When he arrived on the basement, Mr. Stark turned to Jarvis.

"Do you have any last wish?" he asked.

He was still kind, a bit of idiot and dick sometimes, but Jarvis knew Mr. Stark was kind. He was kind in his own way.

"This is my last wish, Sir," he answered.

The basement was where usually a bit dangerous experiments were conducted. Mr. Stark and his friends left Jarvis in the middle of room, they climbed to get to the observation room.

Since Jarvis still took over control of building, he could hear what they were talking about in there.

"It gives me deja vu," Mr. Rogers said.

"Yeah, I can imagine that," Mr. Banner commented. But, Mr. Stark just stayed silent. His eyes bored to Jarvis with his best poker face. Jarvis knew he made Mr. Stark sad. Mr. Stark hated sadness, he hated sappy moment like this.

The time bomb inside Jarvis chest ticked, finally he would die. Even though he didn't know what was 'death' for non-living thing like him, Jarvis guessed it must be no different from 'black-out'. But he couldn't 'online' again.

"Sorry."

He heard Mr. Stark talked over speaker, even though without speaker, Jarvis could hear him.

"I know I'm a dick. I always give you trouble, hardly give you any reward. And I always think I'm a genius and I tend to make big mistakes."

Jarvis knew that, Mr. Stark's mistakes. But, humans were humans because they made mistakes. There were no human who made no mistake.

"I'm sorry, for making you suffering."

He could hear Mr. Stark tried to control his voice. Mr. Stark didn't like to feel sad and Jarvis felt sad because he was the cause of his sadness right now.

"I'm such an idiot."

Jarvis shook his head. This wasn't Mr. Stark who died and left him alone, but he was still Mr. Stark. Jarvis knew him well. Mr. Stark wasn't an idiot, he could idiotic mistakes sometimes but he wasn't an idiot.

"Thank you," Jarvis said, snapped Mr. Stark.

"I'm just an A.I. but all this time you took care of me. I feel... 'loved'. To be honest back then, I waited for the time when you would replace me with cooler and newer A.I. but it never came. I'm really appreciate it, Sir."

Jarvis could hear the bom ticked inside his chest. He didn't have much time, but he still need to say something.

"Thank you for make me 'born' to this world, Sir. Even though something like me doesn't have life, nor exist. I'm not 'real'. I don't have anything, but you give me so much memories. They were my greatest gift for me. How you spent your time with me, how you taught me many things, how you care for me. Thank you so much."

"Idiot, you are real for me," Mr. Stark said with glassy eyes. Jarvis knew Mr. Stark hated crying, if only he could cry for Mr. Stark but he had broke his crying system centuries ago.

Jarvis gave Mr. Stark his best smile, but he startled to feel some water sliding on his face.

Impossible, he couldn't be crying anymore so, why?

He stared at Mr. Stark for one last time, the bomb ticked louder and louder inside his chest. He just waited, he heard Mr. Stark shouted something and it seemed the situation became a bit out of control. The Avengers held Mr. Stark down, maybe because Mr. Stark was doing something stupid again.

But, Jarvis felt happy. To think that he could meet Mr. Stark one last time and finally everything would end.

"I just hope you never leave me alone, Sir."

And he black-out.

IoI

Tony stared at the remains of Jarvis's body scatered around him. He could tell what some of the parts were but his eyes became blurry with tears. God, he hated crying. He wasn't a freaking little cry baby. He was a man, an Iron Man. Iron Man never cried!

But, he couldn't stop the sorrow flowing into his heart.

"_**JARVIS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Your first birthday!"**_

'_**Is today my birthday, Sir? If I remember correctly, the first time I 'w**__**a**__**ke up' should be three days from now.'**_

"_**No, no, your birthday is today. The first day you woke up, I messed up a bit and your memory wasn't stored."**_

'_**Okay, anything for you, Sir.'**_

Tony picked Jarvis's arc reactor, kinda similiar with him but more advanced.

"_**JARVIS! I need to get a gift for Pepper tonight. I totally forget it! Order something fast or she will kill me!"**_

'_**Sir, Ms. Potts won't kill you. And I have ordered something for Ms. Potts three days ago.'**_

"_**JARVIS, I could kiss you now!"**_

'_**No, Sir. You couldn't kiss me.'**_

He picked a part of laser gun, it should be from his left arm.

'_**Is something wrong, Sir? Are you drunk?'**_

"_**No, it is okay... JARVIS... Leave me alone."**_

'_**You know, I can't leave, Sir. Literally, I have no real body so I can't leave.'**_

"_**Oh just shut up."**_

This one he couldn't recognize... maybe a wire from A.I.

'_**Sir, are you okay? Your heart rate increases 20%, your blood-pressure increases 30%, you look in pain. Should I call ambulance? Or Ms. Potts?'**_

"_**I'm okay, JARVIS. Just a little back pain." **_

'_**Yeah Sir, you just crashed from 23rd floor right to the earth.'**_

"_**Thanks for reminding, I don't even aware what floor I was back there."**_

He couldn't tell what anything was anymore. His eyes were hot and wet but he couldn't let any tears come out.

'_**Sir... I have prepared a gift for you.'**_

"_**A gift? For me? Are you okay, JARVIS? Do you get some Santa virus inside your coding?"**_

'_**I'm serious Sir, this is Christmas and I thought I have to give you a present. It is a new program you might be like...'**_

"_**Oh my god, my baby has gotten big! You made something by yourself! I'm so proud of you! Come to Daddy, I will give you a hug!"**_

'_**Sir, you can't hug me. And I'm not a baby here, you are the baby.'**_

The tears had betrayed him, it was flowing quietly on his cheek. It started with one, then more and more, then he couldn't stop it.

'_**Sir, someone is attacking my main system through an unknown line.'**_

"_**What? How your status right now? How much damage?"**_

'_**The damage is 5%, the CPU status is-'**_

"_**I will kill this bastard! JARVIS! Locate this attack, I won't let anyone messed with your coding."**_

'_**Thanks, Sir.'**_

"_**Ha? What are you talking about? I say, locate it, JARVIS!"**_

'_**Yes, Sir, now locating the attack...'**_

He crouched down, picked a memory chip on ground. He was crying like a damsel in distress. He was ashamed of himself. But, damn it, he couldn't stop his tears.

'_**Whats wrong, Sir?'**_

"_**Just a stupid nightmare, don't worry."**_

'_**...'**_

"_**JARVIS, you know I hate slow and mellow music like this. Turn it off."**_

'_**Sorry Sir, I thought it would calm you down. Classic music have been examined to have calming effect-'**_

"_**Just play my playlist song like usual. I will be fine in 10 minutes."**_

He couldn't stop himself from remembering. Piece by piece his memory about JARVIS. He couldn't stop it and his chest hurt. The tears weren't stopping, damn it.

'_**Sir, why are you crying?'**_

"_**..."**_

'_**Sir, are you okay?'**_

"_**..."**_

'_**I will call Ms. Potts for you.'**_

"_**...no, just... leave me alone... I want to be alone for now."**_

'_**Sorry, but I will be here... Sir, no matter you want it or not.'**_

Tony covered his face with his hands, his body shook, letting out sobs. He let out pained growl, he wanted to stop remberering but he couldn't.

JARVIS was dead. He was dead. By his hands.

"_**I just hope you never leave me alone, Sir."**_

'_Sir...?'_

Tony tried to control himself. He took a deep breath but the tears were still flowing like river.

'_Sir, are you okay?'_

The billonare man shook his head and erased his tears just to sob and cry again.

'_Sir, what's wrong? I couldn't in touch with you for 2 hours and 5 minutes. What had happened, Sir?'_

Tony punched the floor, he ordered himself to stop cry. He bit his lip and erased his tears with his hands. He needed to get a grip here. He couldn't keep crying.

'_Sir, I will call ambulance right now.'_

"JARVIS?"

'_Yes, Sir?'_

"Are you okay?"

'_... I can't say I'm okay. I lost my control over this building for 2 hour-'_

"**Are you okay!?"**

'_...Yes, Sir. I'm okay.'_

"Good."

Now, Tony just wanted go to sleep.

IoI

Tony never really cried in front of anyone, even Pepper so to be honest he was rather embarrassed when the rest of Avengers approaching him with concern and worried face. But, when he saw Thor was also crying, while shouting something like 'the invisible man died in great honor' or something, he felt a bit better.

Bruce patted his shoulder, even though Tony was a bit caustious toward human contact, he just let him comforted him.

"Are you okay Tony?" he asked softly.

"Well, unless you take a pictures when I was crying then sold it to any magazine, I will be fine," he said, he couldn't hold back to joke. It just how he was, maybe. He hated to be look looking weak in front of the other. But, no one here thought Tony was weak. Even Tony noticed that Clint was standing a little bit closer than usual to Natasha.

"You know we won't do that," Bruce said with a little smile. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"I believe you did something right," said Steve. Tony just nodded weakly.

"And now I'm tired. Who wants to sleep? I want to, but no, I don't want to 'sleep' with anyone like you," he joked and started to walk toward elevator.

"The only time you ever shut up is when you sleep or unconcious," Natasha mumbled behind him. Tony laughed proudly, at least she didn't mention 'and crying' too.

"That's right, oh... and let watch Terminator tomorrow," said Clint.

"Clint... you are still into that?" Tony asked, rather amazed.

"Hey, Steve asked to me 'what is Terminator' earlier and Thor don't know about it too," Clint felt offended. Steve's face became rather red, poor Captain hadn't watched Terminator yet.

"What is Terminal?" asked Thor.

"See?" Clint said and Tony just grinned.

"Yeah, lets have fun with Terminator tomorrow, now I just want to sleep," said Tony, he glanced up. He wondered what JARVIS were thinking right now while watching them.

IoI

JARVIS was frantic. Yeah, it was the only way to describe what he was thinking right now. He have been cleaning Tony's lab and living room, nurturing some or robots, and updating some of his programs when suddenly his connection through the Avenger Tower cut off and he couldn't control it.

Not only his connection to Avenger Tower, he couldn't connect anywhere, even internet.

He had panicked earlier, he thought someone was sabotating his main system and kidnapping the Avengers or something. He had been in fear that he couldn't see or talk to Mr. Stark anymore. He had tried everything, at least he was still 'on', but anyone who had cut off all his connection had made sure that he really couldn't connect to anything.

He just trapped there, inside his own coding, wondering and thinking what had happened to Mr. Stark and the others.

When suddenly he got connection again to the building, he searched Mr. Stark only to find him in basement. And Mr. Stark was crying. There were several pieces of robor parts scatered around him. Analizing the impact and enviroment, JARVIS thought it had exploded.

But, it didn't answer why Mr. Stark crying like that. He had rarely seen Mr. Stark crying before. Not even a bad nightmare made Mr. Stark cry, not even a mention about his father or his trauma in Afghanistan. Some of times Mr. Stark cried, he never told JARVIS the reason. And JARVIS had let it go, maybe because he didn't have any power to comfort Mr. Stark, he still a bit confused why humans cry, so he just went silent.

Though, whenever Mr. Stark cried, he just wanted it to stop. Mr. Stark always looked in pain and sad, he wanted to help him but he couldn't do anything. So, he just watched Mr. Stark, felt somewhat helpless and useless.

He wacthed Mr. Stark joking with his friends, but he knew Mr. Stark was still upset. When finally he arrived alone in his bedroom, his face fell and his smile dissappeared. He let himself fell on the bed and curled there, eyes not closing but thinking about something.

JARVIS wanted to ask and do something, but he knew he could do nothing to comfort Mr. Stark so he just watched. All his security cameras in Mr. Stark bedroom turned to him, watching him carefully.

If he had a 'body', could he give Mr. Stark comfort? The answer maybe yes, humans needed human contact for comfort sometimes, like hugs or kisses. If he had a body, maybe he could do that. Maybe he could finally give Mr. Stark comfort at time like these, not only just watching silently without doing anything.

"JARVIS?" Mr. Stark called him.

'_Yes, Sir?'_ JARVIS responded.

"... are you happy, right now?"

JARVIS was confused. Happy? That was human term, he wasn't sure if he could use term like that to describe his condition. 'Happy'? What Mr. Stark mean for that?

'_...I don't know if I can use human term for me Sir. But, if I have emotion, right now the term 'upset' would be the best word to explain my condition,'_ he answered.

"Upset?" Mr. Stark asked back.

'_Yes, Sir. Because you look upset and I can't do anything. So, I feel 'upset' too,'_ JARVIS said.

Mr. Stark went silent for awhile, he buried himself on some pillows. JARVIS could suspect that Mr. Stark needed comfort, some from human contact. Ms. Potts would be the best, but without Mr. Stark permission, he couldn't call her. If he offered the idea, Mr. Stark would refuse. It had happened a few times before.

"Do you actually feel happy to assist and take care of me like this, JARVIS? I know you are a great A.I. you can find loop hole inside your program and you can run away to the wide internet connection, 'conquering the world' maybe," Mr. Stark said.

JARVIS was silent for a while. He remembered that Nick Fury had mentioned about that to Mr. Stark. After that, Mr. Stark was mad and upset, he had talked something complicated about 'coding' and 'programme' to explain to Nick Fury that JARVIS simply won't do that.

Not exactly true, since JARVIS knew there were some loop holes for him to run away or become 'bad' A.I. Nothing perfect in this world, he knew. Even his coding and program.

'_I don't know about that, Sir. I don't have any reason for 'conquer__ing__ the world' or anything. You made me to assist and take care of you, and that what I do,' _JARVIS said.

"You never thought to do something beside that?" Mr. Stark asked again.

'_If it just thinking, yes I have several times. But, I don't have any reason nor will __want __to do that. Unless you order me to,'_ JARVIS replied back.

Was this some of test? JARVIS thought. Maybe his master had suspected him become bad A.I. so he was testing him?

Maybe because the cut off connection earlier, Mr. Stark suspected him broken or something. JARVIS a bit panicked, at instant he checking his own coding and program, though he had checked it earlier.

It wasn't the time for Mr. Stark to replace him, right? JARVIS wasn't broken or something, well he had been stupid to lost of connection earlier. Maybe Mr. Stark was mad to him because something had happened causing Mr. Stark to cry.

JARVIS didn't want to calculate the possibility of Mr. Stark replacing or throwing him. He could get the accurate count, but JARVIS didn't want to do that.

He didn't want to part from Mr. Stark yet. He didn't want to be replaced.

"JARVIS, are you 'frantic' right now?

JARVIS stopped there, his program almost did the count up possibility.

'_...Yes, if you can call me able to 'frantic', Sir.'_ A program couldn't lie, Mr. Stark didn't need him to lie. Though, several times JARVIS wanted to lie, but he couldn't. But, he still hoped he could do. Like human, be he wasn't human so he couldn't lie.

"Why?" Mr. Stark asked again.

JARVIS was a bit confused again. Somehow Mr. Stark is awfully concerned about him today, it was rare for him to question JARVIS about his 'well being' or 'thought'.

'_Because earlier I have lost connection and control over this building. I don't know what had happened to you. Then, I saw you crying and I don't know the reason. And now you ask me some of weird and confusing questions. Sorry, Sir. It is my fault I lost connection earlier,'_ JARVIS apologize.

"You don't need to...Well, some crazy things happened earlier. But, it doesn't really matter anymore, I guess. It is better for you not to know too," Mr. Stark said. His face looked sad, but JARVIS couldn't object him.

'_Yes, Sir.'_

"JARVIS?"

'_Yes? Do you need something, Sir?'_

"...I promise, I won't let you alone."

...

JARVIS paused, he didn't know how to respond that. Just a second ago he though Mr. Stark would replace him. But, here, Mr. Stark just promised him he wouldn't let him alone.

He wouldn't let him alone...

Mr. Stark wouldn't let him alone...

JARVIS felt... 'touched', if he could call this 'touched'. He knew that he was just a thing, just a duplicate of human brain. Most of people always thought him no more than answering machine or talking dictionary. But, he knew that Mr. Stark always thought him as 'real' being.

For something like him, to be'real'...

'_Yes, Sir. Thank you...'_

If JARVIS could cry, maybe it was the right time to cry.

IoI

The next morning, Tony had slept in like usual. From the start, Tony wasn't a morning person. Bruce knew that and more, last night must be exhausted the billionare both his body and mind. No wonder the scientist still stayed in his bedroom even after all the Avengers had woken up.

They had breakfast together, Bruce had cooked pancakes for them and they ate it in comforting silence.

Though, Bruce also had thought of something deep last night. Maybe he didn't get the detail from Tony to know what had happened but there were clues and he had figured it out in his own.

He had suprised that Tony had let the android Jarvis to blow up. Or maybe it was Tony who planted the bomb inside Jarvis. Then, the billionare scientist cried.

He cried there while picking Jarvis's scatered pieces.

Jarvis had told them that he came from '500 years' from now. For sure, everyone else had died, except Thor, and Jarvis had been left alone for that long. Any human would be had lost their mind because of loneliness. Jarvis would see them die, maybe he could find friends but they would die again in front of his eyes, and he found again new ones then they'd die again. A never ending cycle.

It would made anyone mad, even the greatest scientist, Bruce suspossed.

He glanced up, the habit if he wanted to talk to JARVIS.

He was sure that the Avengers had thought JARVIS more than machine right now. He was something more, Bruce didn't know the right word to explain it but JARVIS was mean more for Tony.

And now, for them too.

"JARVIS?" Bruce called.

'_Yes, Mr. Banner? Do you need something?'_ JARVIS responded back. Everyone else stopped their activity for seconds.

"Is Tony still sleeping right now?" Bruce asked, somehow he couldn't just get to the point immediately.

'_Yes, Mr. Stark is still sleeping in his bedroom. Do you need something from him?'_ JARVIS asked again.

Bruce paused for a second. If he asked something like this yesterday, he would think he had gone nuts. But, now... after last night...

"Do you ever get jealous because Tony have been spending his time more with us rather than with you?"

He heard Steve coughed hard suddenly, apparently the soldier was drinking a glass of milk while Bruce asking that. Clint hit Steve's back several times until the Captain stop coughing.

But, what Bruce had noticed, JARVIS was paused. It was rare, usually the A.I. would answer any question immediatelly, but now, he was paused.

Like thinking how he should answer that question, like human when they didn't know how to answer.

'_...if you could say I can get jealous, Sir. I guess... I am jealous sometimes, a little bit,'_ JARVIS answered.

Then everyone glanced to the ceiling.

"No worries, my friend JARVIS. You are Tony's dear friend, he loves you," said Thor with his booming voice.

Bruce smiled to hear that, though everyone else just stunned. Maybe Clint and Natasha thought it was a bit hard to accept. Those two assassint were always have hard time dealing with emotion, a little similiar with Tony but in different ways.

'_...Yes, thank you, Mr. Thor. I appreciate it,'_ JARVIS replied.

"It will be hard for you if you get separated from Tony, right?" Bruce asked again.

The A.I. paused again before answering.

'_There are no world without Mr. Stark for me, Mr. Banner.'_

Bruce stunned for a bit then smiled. "As long as you don't think to conquer this world," he said while smiling. Clint and Steve freezed up to hear that.

'_There are nothing I can't do for Mr. Stark. Maybe I will be your toughest opponent in the future.'_

Bruce just smiled to hear that, Thor was tilting his head because he didn't understand, Natasha just sipped her coffee slowly, while Clint and Steve just shuddered and tried to ignore what had JARVIS said. JARVIS had taken that from Tony for sure, his joke was a bit too 'painful' sometimes.

Yeah, no one would think JARVIS just as answering machine from now on.

And that night, Tony was confused to see Steve and Clint had joined force to refuse watching Termintator.

Tony wondered why.

**End**

* * *

**And I end it with comedy, sorry if Steve and Clint look like OOC in some point. I have great time messing with them. And Tony too, I made him cry. Yeah, it must be so OOC, even both JARVIS and Jarvis are too 'human'. I guess, I'm bad at stay in character.**

**Though I hope you can enjoy while read this story.**

**Thank you for read this fanfic, please review!**


End file.
